Noah
Noah, labeled The High IQ was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. He was a contestant on Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. He was a passenger on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Gloom N Doom. He was a camper on Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Noahsquare.jpg RabidDucks.jpg KillerGrips.jpg TeamGloomNDoom.jpg VillainousVultutres.jpg Biography Ever since Noah was in diapers and examining the nutritional content of his pablum ingredients, his parents knew they had a child genius in their midst. Noah is a child prodigy with IQ readings off the charts, but the only numbers Noah is proud of are the high scores of his video game competitions. He's the only one in his Underground Alliance who knows how to get to the Secret twelfh Level of Dragon Assassin. His heroes are Newton, Pythagoras, and Kranthor from the game Kosmic Kaos. With his multiweaponed-fantasyland survival skills, he auditioned to Total Drama Island in hopes to apply those skills to the real world. While he's not remotely coordinated or athletic, Noah is clever enough to come up with remarkable theories of why he should sit this one out, should he be asked to participate in anything that involves more than mental acuity. He learned that one in gym class. He may have an active mind, but he sure likes to sit. He includes that as one of his favorite hobbies, along with lying down and occasionally leaning. He knows he'll take a lot of heat for being the egghead nerd of the group, so he intends to beat them to the punch by unleashing an arsenal of sarcastic digs and put downs. He's got a sharp mind and plans on doing a lot of cutting. Being the runt of a nine-sibling litter, Noah has found a way to use brains over brawn with clever manipulation. He never got picked on in the schoolyard because he knew how to draft some lunkhead into smashing somebody's face if they got too close. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Noah was one of the very first campers to arrive on Wawanakwa. He immediately began ignoring everyone and took to himself, reading alone. At the opening ceremony, he stopped Abigail from talking, preventing her instant elimination. He later regretted that. He is placed on the Rabid Ducks and befriends Owen, who becomes his best friend, despite the irony of the friendship. He becomes verbal in The Big Sleep when he explains how physical challenges bore him, and that Abigail is annoying. She gets him to compete in Dodgebrawl. Later on, Noah notices that Heather is using Abigail's diary as blackmail for an alliance in Up The Creek. Noah admits to Abigail that she's being used, and that not everyone is as nice as they seem, Abigail admits back that she doesn't want to help Heather but has to. Noah destroys the diary in If You Can't Take The Heat... and ends Heather from the game. Abigail grows closer to Noah over time, even prompting him to go squirrel chasing with her in X-Treme Torture. Noah eventually develops a crush on Abigail, and vise versa. Once they entered the merge, they became inseperable. In Brunch Of Disgustingness, Noah receives an immunity idol from the fans for being a fan favorite. He plays the idol an episode later in No Pain, No Game after Alejandro, Courtney, Felicity, and Duncan attempted to vote him off. In That's Off The Chain, Abigail goes through instant elimination, but Noah finds ways around the rules and manages to eliminate himself in her place, not wanting her to lose the game due to Alejandro. He roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Noah gets launched on a catapult by Izzy. Owen and Abigail are with him. They paddle back to shore just in time to get drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Noah and Abigail arrive on the movie set still as happy to be together as ever. It's apparent that Abigail has made Noah a happier person, as his sarcastic comments have decreased in numbers. He is placed on the Killer Grips. Noah becomes jealous in Riot On Set when Abigail and Tyler become friends. Noah is told by Dj that he's becoming an overprotective boyfriend. Noah later makes amends with Tyler in One Flu Over The Cuckoos when everyone gets sick. In that episode, Abigail is unfairly eliminated, which dissapoints Noah to the point of being sardonic again. His grueling behavior causes his elimination an episode later in The Sand Witch Project when the opposite team imitates Abigail's voice in order to win. He votes for Harold in the finale. In the TDADO special, Noah becomes Chris' assistant, where he is fired at the Gemmy Awards. Later, he helps take a bus to Oprha studios before it crashes. He stays behind and is drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over after being saved by Mel. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Noah began his time on Total Drama World Tour Do Over by immediately clinging to Abigail, not wanting to lose her like last season. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Noah was placed on Team Gloom N Doom alongside Heather, Leshawna, Geoff, Scott, Abigail, and Dawn. Noah aided in eliminating Heather in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better after she bullied Abigail. Heather left a message about Nathaniel being evil, which Noah believed, despite the lies. Noah felt like Abigail was losing interest, so he took her on a date in Loch Where You're Going. The date was perfect, but they lost the challenge, resorting in Noah's elimination, but Abigail intervened and took the drop for him. Noah befriended Scott later on when he noticed his crush on Dawn. Dakota forged a note from "Abigail" and gave it to Noah, stating that they broke up, it was all a ruse to cause drama. Alejandro returned in I See London... and tormented Team Gloom N Doom. Noah orchestrated his elimination, and eventually found out that Dakota forged the note from before. Noah tarnished all of her belongings before she found out and eliminated him in the most bias fashion possible. Abigail and Noah were reunited and both cheered for Scott in the finale. In the TDWTDO special, Noah slept through the days activities and was invited to a party by Abigail, hosted by Gwen and Geoff. There, they danced until Blaineley announced the fourth season. Noah was one of twenty to be selected to compete. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Noah was very unenthusiastic about returning. He was tired of Total Drama. Abigail made a promise to take him to the finale, which Shin and Noah were impressed by. Later, Noah was placed on the Villainous Vultures with his worst enemies, Duncan, Heather, Alejandro, and Mel. Noah was indirectly selected to be a cart pusher in Heroes Vs. Villains - Part 2 before he epicly lost, thanks to a coffee rush created by Duncan. He was voted off that night. Appearances *Noah has yet to outrank Courtney, Zoey, Mel, and Nathaniel Gallery NoahCool.png Noahsitscream.png ONUDNoah2.png Noah8.png Noah_sittinglauch.png Noah-it-all.png Noah_6.png Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Rabid Ducks Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Gloom N Doom